


Meeting the Folks

by littlebloogirl



Series: Reddie (2017/2019) As Told By Atlas [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maggie and Wentworth love their son, bc Sonia Kaspbrak sucks, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebloogirl/pseuds/littlebloogirl
Summary: After a not-so-great outing to Sonia, Richie takes Eddie to his house where things go a little better.(Kinda a follow up to my Reddie 5+1 coming out fic but it can be read on it’s own)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Series: Reddie (2017/2019) As Told By Atlas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705267
Kudos: 57





	Meeting the Folks

Maggie and Wentworth Tozier liked to think they’re son could be honest with them so, when he rushed into the house with Eddie who had a nasty red handprint on his cheek, they hoped they were right. Richie was holding Eddie’s hand and brought him to sit on the couch “Mom, dad, can you come here?”. Maggie set the rag she was cleaning the counter with down and came into the living room followed by Wentworth. Richie’s father sat in his recliner and his mother sat on the arm, “What’s up kid?” Wentworth folded his fingers together and let them lay on his stomach.

Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand to reassure him “So, something happened,” he started and Maggie interrupted during the silence “Yeah,” she laughed “Eddie there has a nasty mark on his cheek, the poor thing.” Eddie brought his hand up to his cheek and tried to cover the red mark. “Right, anyways, when we were at his house, we were just hanging out in his room and then Mrs. K came in as we, uh,” he briefly trailed off but picked right back up “we kissed and she freaked out.”

Eddie could not believe that Richard fucking Tozier had so nonchalantly just told his parents that he was kissing another boy. Beyond that, the Toziers didn’t seem to mind! Maggie’s face softened “So she hit him?” Eddie nodded ”Well, are you all right?” she stood up and walked over to the boys, pulling them towards her and holding them. Eddie felt safe. He felt so safe and it made him want to cry.

“You’re not going to yell at me for tainting your son?” Maggie drew herself back, placing one hand on Eddie’s shoulder and the other on his cheek that wasn’t hurt, “Sweetheart, no. We’ve known about Richie for years. I’m not going to pretend like we were okay with it at first, but if he’s happy that’s what we want.” Wentworth looked at Richie from the recliner “Does he make you happy, son?”.

Richie broke out into a huge grin and looked at Eddie, squeezing his hand again “Yeah dad, a lot actually.”. Eddie’s face went completely red “He means a lot to me too Mr. and Mrs. Tozier.” Eddie squeezed back “Please, son Wentworth and Maggie is fine. And if you ever need a place to stay, Mags and I will handle it.”

It was then that Eddie realized, _this_ should be what home feels like. Safe and warm. No one to manipulate you into feeling guilty for living. He definitely could get used to this.


End file.
